vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miroku (Monster Strike)
|-|Base= |-|Universe Saver= Summary Miroku is a deity and one of the most powerful villains of the series. She wants to destroy the humans' universe in order to save the monsters universe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least 6-C physically, 3-A via using the Red Moon | Unknown Name: Miroku Origin: Monster Strike Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Deity Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive vacuum of space and without food for long periods of time), Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Aura, Telekinesis, Transformation (Into Universe Saver Miroku), Elemental Manipulation (Fires a large elemental sphere of Water), Damage Boost |-|Universe Saver= All previous abilities with Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Portal Creation (Releases a large meteor and metal hands from her portal,), Darkness Manipulation |-|Videogame= Null Damage Wall (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion move), Reactive Evolution, Warp, Statistics Amplification (Increases Speed and Strength), Shockwave |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, (Can resist fire) Electricity, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon). 'Attack Potency: At least Island Level (Far stronger than Genesys Babel who is stronger than Divine Kamui and Fenrir X) | At least Island level (Defeated Ryoma and Kamui with ease. Matched Angel of affection Mana), Universe level via using The Red Moon (Miroku tried to destroy the human's universe with The Red Moon) | Unknown Speed: At least FTL travel speed with higher Reactions and Attack Speed | At least FTL flight speed with higher Reactions and Attack Speed | Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class K | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Island Class, possibly Universal with The Red Moon | Unknown Durability: At least Island Level (Tanked blows from monsters at this level,) | Island level (Survived Ryoma and Angel of affection Mana's blows) | Unknown Stamina: High | Extremely High | Unknown Range: Tens of meters melee, Hundreds of meters with Energy attacks | Tens of meters melee, Hundreds of meters with Energy attacks, universal with The Red Moon. | Unknown Standard Equipment: Elemental orbs Intelligence: Gifted. As a deity she has vast knowledge about monster universe , is described as really smart, expert combatant, knows complex combat techniques and weapons. Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mobile Explosion:' Charging ahead with its large body, wherever Miroku comes to a stop will cause an explosion at its feet. Nearby enemies caught in the blast suffer. *'Lock-On Laser:' A standard attack. Miroku swiftly fires an energy lasser at an idle opponent. *'Super Lock-On Laser:' Miroku swiftly fires an stronger energy blast at an idle opponent. *'Longhua Yi Falun:' Miroku Strike Shot technique. Using her metal extra hands she lauches a powerbul solid sphere resembling the Moon against her target. *'Energy Circle:' A giant ring of energy briefly surrounds Miroku and damages nearby foes before dissipating. *'Double Energy Circle:' A direct upgrade to its previous form's attack, two giant energy rings briefly surround the monster and damage nearby foes before dissipating. *'Protector Field:' an incredibly powerful green semi-transparent barrier that completely surrounds Miroku's body, is Highly resilient. Key: Base | Universe Saver | Videogame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Monster Strike Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6